


Reunited

by kickassanakin



Series: justice will prevail, you say? [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: DRAKE IS FINE... PROBABLY, Doffy goes Apeshit: The Series, Emotionally Stunted Siblings Sass Each Other Instead of Cry: More at 11, Gen, HE'S NOT MENTIONED IN THE FIC THO, White Lead Disease, marine AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassanakin/pseuds/kickassanakin
Summary: After six long months, Doflamingo finally gets to see Law and Rosinante.It doesn't exactly go as planned.





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> *jazz hands*
> 
> if you thought i was done giving doflamingo moral crises you were WRONG

“ _Don’t do anything without me, it’s too dangerous_.”

Those words rang through Doflamingo’s head as he headed to Minion Island. He knew Rosi. There was a 50/50 chance his brother would actually be waiting for him by the time he got there.

They were brothers, and however dissimilar they may have seemed on the surface, there was a lot they shared in common. Throwing away the plan for the sake of a loved one was, unfortunately, one such similarity.

So when he finally touched down on that snowy winter island, it didn’t come as too much of a surprise to find Law bundled up in an abandoned house while the mansion up the hill silently burned to the ground.

Relief shot through him when he saw Law -- it had been too long. He looked weak, and exhausted, and like he was knocking on death’s door, but he was _there_ , and Doflamingo hadn’t seen him in half a year, and he wouldn’t give up anything to be reunited in that moment.

But… where was Rosinante?

He knelt down by Law’s side and cradled him into his arms.

“Law,” Doffy said softly, tapping the boy’s cheek with a few gentle fingers, “Law, what happened?”

Law’s eyes opened to narrow slits. “I… I got sick. Rosinante couldn’t wait.” He coughed weakly into his blanket.

“That bastard.” Doflamingo drew himself up to his full height. “I’m going to go find him. Will you be okay until I get back?”

If he had any more energy, Law was sure to have rolled his eyes. “I can’t exactly go anywhere,” he croaked, “I’ll be fine.”

Doflamingo nodded, more to himself than to Law, and left the house.

He made his way towards the burning mansion and got about halfway there when he heard a group of men yelling -- and then the telltale sound of gunfire.

Bingo.

He shot off towards the noise, and within seconds found the source of it:

A group of pirates were clustered around a heavily-breathing, black-feathered beast. Their guns were still smoking as they aimed at the giant animal.

But then the feathered creature rolled over and Doflamingo felt his heart stop.

Rosinante.

“What,” Doflamingo’s voice was cold, “Are you doing to my little brother?” He stalked towards the gun-toting pirates with death in his eyes.

“The fucker stole from us!” An irrelevant man shouted, then raised his gun to Doflamingo. “He set our place on fire!”

Doflamingo grinned so hard that it felt like his face was splitting in two. “And?” He said, his voice deadly calm. “You’re pirates. You were lucky that’s _all_ he did.” They wouldn’t be so lucky anymore.

He flicked a hand carelessly and froze each pirate in their place. He knelt down by Rosi.

“Rosi?” His voice didn’t break. It _didn’t_. “Rosinante, can you hear me?”

His little brother made a gurgling noise. Fuck, that was so not good.

“I’ll get you somewhere safe,” he promised, “Just give me a minute.”

“The fruit…” Rosi coughed, “I got it. I got it.” He flashed Doflamingo a bloody thumbs-up.

Even in the midst of all the emotions currently swirling about inside him, he couldn’t deny the happiness he felt at those words. “Rosi, I love you. Even if you hadn’t gotten it, I love you, you fucking idiot.”

He stood back up and faced the pirates who dared shoot his family. Despite his elation at finding Law and Rosi, anger was quick to flood his veins when he realized how close he had come to losing them both.

All thanks to this pathetic group of _vermin_ who liked to think they could play pirates.

“The marines were going to pay you for this fruit.” Doflamingo twitched his fingers and forced one pirate to take aim at another. “They shouldn’t have bothered. Scum like you doesn’t deserve to be rewarded.”

He pulled the trigger.

As more blood soaked into the snow, he realized he didn’t want to let any of these pirates get away. Their crimes were too great. But he had to take care of Rosinante and Law before he could finish his punishment… so he’d just make sure they couldn’t go anywhere until he was ready to take care of business.

He pointed one finger up at the sky and imagined the world’s largest birdcage. No pirates would get out. No snooping marines would get in. He’d have all the time in the world to make sure Rosi and Law would be all right.

Then he could make everyone else pay.

Strings sprouted from his finger and encased the entire town in razor-sharp wire. He let himself smile.

* * *

Doflamingo helped Rosi down the mountain and back towards the house Law had been shacked up in.

“Law!” Rosi yelled excitedly as soon as they shuffled inside. “Law, I did it! I got it!” He fumbled around in his massive jacket and eventually produced a devil fruit that looked strangely like a heart. “Eat this, okay?”

“But--”

“No time for questions.” Rosi plunked down next to the boy and shoved the fruit down his throat. “Come on, chow down!”

As Law choked down the rest of the fruit, Doflamingo cleared his throat. “Rosi, you’ve been shot pretty badly.”

Law looked back at Rosi in shock. “What? Are you okay?”

“He’ll be fine,” Doflamingo asserted, “I can do some immediate first-aid. Remember when you stabbed me?”

This time, Law did find the energy to roll his eyes. “Yes.”

“I can kind of fix him like that, but it’s only temporary. I’m not the best at using this on other people.”

“Are you not even going to ask my opinion on the matter?” Rosi said, almost petulant.

“No. You went off and pulled the dumbest stunt imaginable. I _told_ you not to do anything until I got here.” Doflamingo sat down next to his brother and touched his chest that was just riddled with bullet holes. He closed his eyes and started poking around with his strings.

“He was getting worse.” Rosi hissed in pain. “I didn’t know when you’d get here.”

“Idiot,” Doffy snapped, “You got hurt because you couldn’t wait ten fucking minutes.”

“I didn’t know if Law even had that long,” Rosi said, all semblance of a fight gone.

Damn it, if that didn’t make Doffy feel like shit. He sighed. “Well, at least I got here in time to save your ass.”

“Thanks, Doffy.” Rosi smiled faintly, and upon seeing that smile, all the anger and fear bled out of him.

Doffy took off his glasses so that Rosi and Law could both see him smile -- a real smile. “I’m glad you’re both okay.”

Law waved weakly. “‘Okay’ might be pushing it.”

“Well, you’ve got the fruit. Now you just gotta cure yourself, right?”  Doffy shrugged. “It can’t be that hard. You’re going to be the best doctor in the world, I know it.”

“Yeah… I don’t know how to cure myself.” Law coughed. “What am I supposed to do, say ‘presto’ and wish it away?” He chuckled, which devolved into more coughing.

“You’ll figure it out.” Doffy ignored the sharp spike of fear that lanced through his heart. “We’ll help you figure it out. You’re the smartest kid in the world, you got this.”

“Doffy’s right,” Rosi said softly, “This isn’t over yet. I’m sure there’s some record of someone using it before.” He turned to flash a grin at the boy, but grunted in pain. The grin turned into more of a grimace.

Doffy finished tying up Rosi’s bullet-riddled guts and sewed up the external wounds. “This should keep you from bleeding out until we get to a hospital, but my stitches aren’t meant to last.” Still, he was stable. “I have something I have to take care of, but then I’ll be back and we’ll go home.”

Doffy put his glasses on and moved to stand up -- but Rosi grabbed onto his jacket (spattered with pirate’s blood) and frowned. “Don’t,” he whispered, “You don’t have to do it.”

Feeling his heart grow cold, Doffy brushed Rosi’s hand away. “You’re right. I _need_ to.”

His family was back. They would be all right.

But he was still Donquixote Doflamingo, and he wouldn’t let the people who hurt Rosi go unpunished.

“Doflamingo--” Law spoke up.

The marine turned to look at him. “You’re not going to change my mind, kid.”

“I was going to wish you luck.” The boy’s voice was solemn, but his eyes were full of fire. “They deserve it.”

… For all that Doffy and Rosi had done for him over the years, Law was still an angry little boy who had just almost lost another important person. Maybe they shouldn’t underestimate the strength of his anger.

Doflamingo flashed the kid a grim smile and a nod. “I’ll be back soon. You try to figure out those powers, okay?”

Law nodded back at him.

After that, Doffy left the abandoned house and walked out into the cold winter air. He took a deep breath and watched as it billowed out from his mouth like steam.

The birdcage was at the top of the hill overlooking the village. All the pirates he had rounded up were trapped within, presumably slicing themselves up on bars in their desperate attempts to escape. It would be easy to simply flick his fingers and close the cage, cutting up the unwilling inhabitants in the process, but that wouldn’t be enough.

It would _never_ be enough. _They had hurt Rosi_. Just the memory of his little brother curled up on the snow, blood gushing out of his wounds, was enough to get Doflamingo’s head pounding with rage all over again.

They were going to pay. He would make them _pay_.

* * *

Doflamingo returned a little while later, covered in more blood than before and still angry. He pretended that he didn’t see the disappointment in Rosi’s eyes, or the quiet shock-but-not-surprise in Law’s.

He plastered on a smile that didn’t match his appearance and said, “Law, you got the hang of your powers yet?”

“No.”

“Great. Well, we should get out of here.” He smoothed out the sleeves of his coat, pointedly ignoring the splotches of red splattered across the white material. “It won’t be long before other marines figure out something went wrong. We need to be gone before that happens.”

“What are you going to do when they find out?” Law frowned.

Doffy laughed. “They can’t punish me for something like this. I’ve got these guys by the balls.”

_Language_ , Rosi signed.

“He’s twelve. He knows what balls are.”

“I’m thirteen.”

“He’s thirteen. He knows what balls are.”

_Still_.

“Oh, shit. I missed your birthday. Happy birthday, kid.”

_Is today “Ignore Rosi” day or something? Did I miss that memo?_ Rosi huffed at Doflamingo. _Help me up. Let’s get going._

“You ignored me first. It’s only fair.” Doffy reached down to grab Rosi’s hand and lift him onto two feet. He leaned Rosi against his shoulder and looked down to Law. “You good, or do you want me to carry you?”

Law eyed Rosi and Doffy carefully, then shook his head. “I can walk. I’m feeling a little better now.”

“Whatever you say, kid.” Doffy ruffled Law’s head, purposefully messing with his silly hat, then stepped out of the way. “I’ll take you guys to my ship. I bet you got here in a dinghy or something.”

“Yeah. Our first ship got burned up one time when Rosinante burnt down a hospital, so we stole a boat from the harbor and snuck off.”

“Damn! You had some adventures, huh?”

They continued to talk as they left the house. Through the snow, Law told Doffy about their travels, and Doffy told Law about all the things that had gone on back at headquarters. Rosi listened, occasionally signing to add to Law’s own stories.

For the first time in a long time, Doflamingo felt whole.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!~ also, if you like the au, follow me and Xingpanda on tumblr! i'm werewolfjosuke, and Xingpanda is aslanjadelynx. we love talking about marine au and making all sorts of dumb shitposts!


End file.
